


can't avoid it so why don't we just pretend?

by awoogah123



Series: Red Means Go [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrations, Clubbing, Crushes, Drinking, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, ice hockey, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “This can’t be happening,” Craig mumbled, fingers biting into Jack’s side as he pulled him closer.“No one has to find out,” Jack said, hand buried in Smitty’s damp curls.
Relationships: Craig Smith/Jack Studnicka
Series: Red Means Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	can't avoid it so why don't we just pretend?

Jack wasn’t sure if it was _normal_ to replay the same moment in his head for _days_ on end - for a _week_ straight. Normal or not, that was what he was doing. Craig had _kissed_ him, and fuck if his life was ever going to be the same again. 

Now he _knew_ what Craig’s lips felt like, the scratch of his stubble against Jack’s own smooth face, the way his hands cradled Jack’s face - Jack wanted it, _needed_ it. So why did Smitty have to make things so _hard?_ In _both_ senses… 

It had been a week since that moment in the car, and a week since Smitty had acknowledged Jack and, to be honest, Jack was getting a little pissed. Why did he have to like Craig _so_ much, even _after_ he’d been messed around _multiple_ times? 

It was a little hard to stay so caught up in his own misery when the team were on a high - beating the Penguins 5-3 was a fucking _achievement_ \- and the team was out celebrating. Smitty was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t exactly _unusual,_ he wasn’t really a _clubbing guy._ Neither was Jack for that matter - pretending to show interest in random pretty girls so as not to make his teammates suspicious - wasn’t his idea of a perfect night. 

“That guy keeps staring at you,” Freddy mumbled, voice slightly muffled from the bottle of beer he held to his lips. Jack’s cheeks flushed but he glanced sideways and saw the guy Freddy was talking about - he was young, a couple years older than Jack maybe, and he was hot too. And he was staring at Jack. 

It wasn’t as if Jack would be able to do anything _anyway,_ his team was literally _feet_ away, and they weren’t exactly good at keeping their identities hidden. Besides, this guy might not even be _attracted_ to Jack, he could just as easily be a hockey fan. 

“Oh well,” Jack muttered, quickly averting his gaze. Besides all the reasons that meant he _couldn’t_ have random hookups like the rest of the guys, he had someone else on his mind, and whether that was a waste of time or not, Jack couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Freddy levelled a gaze on Jack, brow furrowed as he watched him. Jack dropped his attention to his beer, the swirl in the pale brown liquid - he hated the way Freddy was looking at him, as if he could see right through him. 

“You seeing someone?” Freddy asked, and Jack guessed that was better than him finding out what was _actually_ going through his mind. 

“What?” Jack’s gaze snapped up, he quickly shook his head. “No.” 

Freddy didn’t look convinced, but luckily he left it at that. When Freddy got up and made his way over to the bar, Jack decided he’d call it a night - he wasn’t having much fun anyway. 

The hotel they were staying in was within walking distance of the club, which Jack was grateful of - it gave him time to think. Jack liked Craig, that was nothing new, but Jack _really_ liked Craig, and their kiss had only been a confirmation. Although, Jack couldn’t help but feel a little resentful - Craig touched Jack’s dick and then he ran away, Craig kissed Jack and then he ran away. Everything had been on _Craig’s_ terms, and there seemed to be a recurring theme here. 

Jack wanted to change things up. 

Apparently running high on liquid courage, Jack made his way over to the hotel’s reception desk, _finally_ finding out Smitty’s room number with a flash of a smile and some bullshit excuse. 

On the elevator up to Smitty’s floor Jack’s brain whirled - what was he _doing?_ _Why?_

Jack figured the worst outcome would be that Smitty would turn him away and whilst that would be _entirely_ unfortunate, Jack would take it in his stride. He’d _have_ to. 

Pushing his qualms aside, Jack brought his hand up to rap on the door, taking a deep breath as he did. 

No reply. 

There was no way Smitty could _know_ it was Jack, so he couldn’t be ignoring him, _right?_

Jack started to knock again - loud and relentless. After a minute, the door swung open. 

Jack wasn’t _sure_ what he was expecting, but Smitty standing in nothing but a towel around his waist was _not_ it. His dark curls were wet and hanging in his bright blue eyes. 

“I was taking a shower, asshole,” Craig sighed, folding his arms across his broad chest and slumping against the doorframe. The movement caught Jack’s eye and now he was staring at the rivulets of water that tracked down Craig’s abs-- And now he was hard. 

_Great._

“What did you want?” Smitty asked, grabbing Jack’s attention. 

“We need to talk,” Jack said, forcing his attention _away_ from Smitty’s perfectly toned body. Craig quirked a brow but he made no attempt to move aside. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Craig sighed, stepping away from the door and allowing enough room for Jack to step into his room. He shut the door behind him. 

Smitty’s room was basically the same as Jack’s - it was a hotel, after all - but _unlike_ Jack, Smitty didn’t have a roommate. They were completely alone - _thank fuck._

“So, what--” Craig never got to finish his question because Jack was lunging forward, strong arms wrapping around Craig’s torso and pulling him closer. Craig’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull away, just let himself be pulled flush against Jack’s chest. The water droplets that clung to Craig dampened Jack’s shirt but he didn’t care, he was lost in Smitty’s eyes - deep blue and clouded with lust. 

“What are you doing?” Craig whispered, his warm breath tickling Jack’s cheek. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jack said - and was that the _right_ thing to say? It wasn’t a lie, Jack _had_ missed Craig, but he missed _kissing_ him too. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Jack couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face - Smitty missed him. _Smitty_ missed _him._

“I’ve missed your lips on mine,” Jack continued, and he felt Craig’s towel tent, the hardness of Craig’s dick pushing into his thigh. 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Smitty asked, voice low and husky. 

This all felt too good to be true, but Jack wasn’t about to push it, he closed the space between them and met Craig’s lips with his own. This kiss was different than the one before - slow and languid whilst the first had been hard and fast. It still felt like the world was shifting beneath Jack’s feet. 

“This can’t be happening,” Craig mumbled, fingers biting into Jack’s side as he pulled him closer. 

“No one has to find out,” Jack said, hand buried in Smitty’s damp curls. 

Lost in the kiss, they crossed the room, dropping onto the king size bed. Jack wasn’t about to complain when Craig pulled his t-shirt off over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from What's the Point by Beaux.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - kudos and comments are appreciated!<3


End file.
